


Finding Home

by Pouncy_Potato



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Cliche, Deppresion, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Jack is a mean boi, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Okay well enjoy, Piggy is named Edwin btw, Ralph basically takes Jack in, Ralph just wants to help, S'all good, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Violent Thoughts, What are these tags guys help, i don't know how to tag, they're like 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncy_Potato/pseuds/Pouncy_Potato
Summary: I was homeless until you came into my life.I'm still homeless when you're not around.I guess you could say, you are my home, and I'll forever come back to you.





	1. Run

Run

That's all Jack had ever done; all he had ever knew.

Steal

That's what kept Jack alive; what had kept him going.

Deceive 

That was Jack's only skill; his only thing to go by.

But that's what happens when you're homeless. The world either tries to hide you where nobody 'normal' could see, or it tries to dispose of you, like they did.

It wasn't always like this for Jack, no. He once had a loving family who had cherished him, and whom he had been stripped away from.

Run

That's what Jack was doing. Before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤︎

Jack had woken up in a different place than he had remembered being the night before. Odd, but not rare for this to happen. He had either spent what little money he had getting drunk last night, or he was simply thrown out of the park he had decided to rest in, and was too tired to remember.

He had a splitting headache either way. 

Jack stood up from the hard concrete he was lying on and he looked down at his clothes. What he saw didn't surprise him. 

His shirt was far past wrinkled, and beginning to tear in some places near the hem. What started out as black jeans have now faded to a dark gray, and are ripping at the bottom. The same shoes that have holes, light gray jacket that won't zip, and same matted hair sitting atop his head.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, frantically, and was relieved that his belongings were still there. It wasn't much, only about £27.25 left from his last payday, a couple spare coins he had found on the ground, and a picture of his long lost family. With a watch on his wrist showing a measly 9:13, he decided he should head to work.

Yes, Jack had a job. 

Just, not a conventional one. 

I mean, if pickpocketing was considered legal then, yes he had a job. After all, he was homeless. 

Some days, he'd just sit and beg, but what fun is that? So Jack pickpocketed and deceived people for money. A brutal way of living, but hey, at least he was still surviving. 

Jack never thought that he would ever live in London, if this was even living that is. He made his way into the crowds of people, trying to focus on what he needed. He had lost his blanket last night, and really had no motivation to find it. He would simply have to acquire a new way to keep warm on the cold English nights. Food was also a priority, and whilst Jack was extravagantly skinny, he did need to eat something. 

He didn't really need any of it. He could always starve himself, or better yet, throw himself off a bridge. After all, anything would be better than how he was existing now, right?

Jack shivered at the thought. Maybe he could stay with Roger tonight, if he'd let him.

Roger was a friend of Jack's from secondary school who had a small, kind of run-down apartment just outside the city, who would sometimes let Jack stay with him if he wasn't bringing someone home that night. Jack was often disgusted by his friend's antics, but overall he was happy that he at least had somewhere to stay. 

Jack snapped out of his thinking, as he realized he had hit something- or someone for that matter, and was now on the ground. He looked up at his beholder, only to see a rounder, short man with spectacles and an outstretched hand from the fair haired boy next to him. 

"Are you alright?" The fair haired boy acquired, looking at Jack through his deep blue eyes expectantly.

Taking the hand, he looked at the pair, gears turning in his head.

Just as he was about to answer, he heard a screech from the heavier bloke who was now holding glasses with a bent frame. He winced at the sight and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was walking, silly me. I'm Jack" Jack said with a relaxed look on his face. His intentions were far less innocent then the facade that he was putting on. For now, he needed to act kind to his seemingly wealthy company. 

"It's okay, I'm Ralph and this is Edwin," The fair haired boy motioned to his stubby counterpart. "I know a repair shop not to far from here, if you wouldn't mind coming, you could maybe help pay for Edwin's broken glasses?"

Jack took a moment to think about his next move, "Bloody hell," he whispered under his breath. "Sure, it'll be my pleasure to help pay for your spectacles sir, please, lead the way," Jack replied as he eyed Ralph. He had to admit, he was quite the looker. 

They all turned, Ralph and his friend, (Edward, was it?) were leading the way. Jack started looking at his fair haired counterpart, almost examining him to find his treasure. When he looked down, he found exactly what he was looking for.

His ass- I MEAN HIS WALLET YEAH

Snug in the back pocket of Ralph's way too tight light wash skinny jeans was a small, square brown wallet, and as far as Jack could tell by the thickness, he had to have some good stuff in there- we're still talking about the wallet, right? Now he'd just have to get close enough to snatch it and make away with his catch.

It wasn't that simple.

"We're here," said (Edison, maybe?), turning around to look at Jack, who was a little too late to avert his eyes from the wallet on the other male's behind. 

"What the bloody hell is this? Why are you starin' at his ass, you dirty prick!" Piggy looked beyond mad at the situation at hand. 

Oops.

Ralph turned and was blushing, but he didn't seem that bothered, which was what surprised Jack, and in that moment, he knew what his plan was. 

"Well, if I do say so myself, that is one fine piece of flesh, so why wouldn't I be captivated by it? What, are you upset that you don't get any of that, Emmet?" Jack said in retaliation, as he walked up to Ralph and smacked his ass, quickly prying the wallet out of Ralph's pocket while he wouldn't feel it. 

Ralph was trying to hold back his laughter whilst Everett stood red faced and fuming. Jack simply smirked and looked at his watch, showing 10:21 in it's cheap, black analog letters, and Jack was reminded of his reality. 

"I'm so sorry we have to cut this short, but I'm late for work, and I have to run. Sorry again about your glasses Ezra," Jack said curtly. He needed to leave before he got caught. 

Jack turned to walk away, but running on pure instinct, he briskly whipped around, saying, "And you really do have a nice ass, pretty boy." 

Ralph grew redder at the comment, chuckling and muttering a quiet 'thanks' before Jack booked it.

Let's just say, Jack now possessed enough money to go out tonight, and maybe get himself a new blanket as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤︎


	3. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph's wallet has gone missing and he's definitely not freaking out.
> 
> (Okay, maybe just a little bit.)

Ralph didn't ask for a lot. He did what he was told up until he was fully grown, learned his manners and how to make people like him. He was just that kind of guy. So why does this stuff happen to him?

Just earlier he was heading back to his flat with Edwin after a class, when his wallet goes missing. He's not stupid, he know's it's either fallen out or been stolen, and he sure has his suspicions set on a certain jagged looking red-head boy who had complimented his ass not but twelve hours ago. 

He knew he wasn't getting it back, which was the bad part, but that doesn't mean he didn't call both Simon and Edwin about his dilemma. 

He needed a hug; a drink; a fucking unicorn for all he cared, he just needed something to cheer him up.

A simple walk would suffice. 

A simple walk into uncharted waters, where he could let his thoughts swallow him hole and transport him into an alternate universe perhaps. 

So, Ralph got off of his bed in which he had been moping on, definitely didn't almost trip on his legal studies work, grabbed his phone, his shoes, and whatever extra cash he had found in his pockets to maybe get food, and he headed out the door promptly at 22:30.

London was an old, but beautiful town, especially at night, which was a good thing in Ralph's eyes. Walking past strangers, historical sights and small shops put his mind at ease, and stopped the constant buzzing that was nagging him constantly. 

He would usually call one of his friends to join him, as the charismatic extrovert that Ralph was liked having people around, but he had to admit he enjoyed his peace and quiet from time to time, which was exactly what was happening in that moment.

Until a certain redhead decided to show up.

Staggering out of what seemed to be some sort of bar or club, Ralph couldn't exactly care less, came Jack in all his drunken glory. 

Ralph was almost impressed.

Almost.

And to add to the chaos that was unfolding right in front of Ralph, Jack recognized him and was making his way over. Ralph always did used to say 'now or never'.

"Ayyyyyyyeeee, Pretty boyy, couldn't get enough of me, huh?" Jack's breath reeked of beer and his words were slurred. But that's not all. Jack was holding his wallet. Ya know, the one that he kept pretty much everything important in? But now he needed a plan to get it back. Jack easily stole from him the first time, he wouldn't let his catch be taken so easily, even when drunk.

"Jack, is that you?" Ralph acted innocent, trying to understand what Jack was playing at. 

"Don't call me thaaaaaa- m' name's not Jaaaack; is Merideewwwww" Jack whined whilst hanging off of Ralph. He was definitely wasted. Ralph felt bad for the poor guy, what had caused Jack to become like this? At least now he had a plan.

"Jack, do you need me to take you home?" 

"Are you trying to get into my pants pretty boy?" Jack responded with vigor, the red hue in his cheeks matching his hair, a playful smirk on his face. Yup, definitely smashed. 

"How far away do you live, I'll walk you there and we can sober you up," Ralph replied. This way he could get answers out of Jack as to why he was holding Ralph's precious wallet.

"I live here and there, Roger sometimes lets me stay at hiiiiis house, but he's with someone tonightttt. You're warmmmm," Jack slurred as he snuggled into Ralph's side. He realized that he wouldn't get anything out of the drunken redhead whilst he was under the influence.

"We're going to go to my flat so you'll sober up a bit, then maybe I'll get some answers out of you." Ralph hooked his arm around Jacks and started to guide him back in the direction he came from, trying to desperately ignore the blush he was getting from how good Jacks head felt nuzzled into his shoulder. 

Ralph struggled to get his key in the lock with Jack clinging to him. Once they finally made in in, Ralph set Jack down on his sofa and went to grab him some water. 

"I'm sorry it's kind of a mess in here, I'm just finishing University and it's been a hard few months. Would you like some Advil, or is just water fine?" 

When Jack didn't respond, Ralph went back to his sofa, water and pills in hand, gave them to Jack and sat down next to him. 

"Jack, if you need to regurgitate, please do so in the bathroom. The last thing I need is puke all over my floor."

Jack chuckled at Ralph's remark, as he drank the water provided, clutching the stolen wallet in his hand. 

"Have you always been this pretty, or are you just an angel?" Jack gazed at Ralph through his icy blue eyes, drunkenly hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. He most definitely wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Ralph found himself fighting a blush as he stood up pondering his next move. He knew he couldn't get anything out of Jack until he was fully sobered up in the morning. 

"Well, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll lead you to my bedroom, but if you throw up on my bed you'll never see light of day again, okay?" Ralph said turning to the redhead on his couch. 

Jack just shrugged and attempted to stand up, falling on Ralph for support on the way. Walking towards the bedroom, Jack clutched onto the wallet, much to Ralph's despair. 

Once they made it, Jack kicked off his shoes and sprawled out on the queen sized bed that Ralph possessed, only to have Ralph put a trash can beside the bed and rolled Jack onto his side. He couldn't have his thief dying on him now could he. 

As he began to walk out of the room, he felt a hand grab at his, as Ralph was hoisted downwards until he felt a pair of well-bitten lips on his own. The taste of cheap beer filled his senses as he quickly pulled away to see a pair of bright eyes staring straight into him. He was drunk, and that was all there was to it. Jack was drunk, so why did Ralph's heart have to speed up.

"Have a good night, Ralph," Jack said as he drifted off to sleep, leaving Ralph sitting there, confused as ever. 

Let's just say sleeping on his couch was gaining appeal to Ralph right about now.

Jack was drunk, that was all there was to it. Jack had stolen his wallet and wouldn't give Ralph his answers. Jack wouldn't remember this in the morning. Jack was a thief. 

Jack was a thief.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are confused and angry™

Warmth

Jack was warm. 

Which was certainly surprising to say the least. Jack had thought that he couldn't stay at Roger's, but he guessed he was wrong. 

3...

2...

1...

"MOTHER FUCKER WHY-" Jack yelled at the sheer intensity of the pain he felt as he sat up in the bed he was lying on. He must've gotten smashed the night before to be feeling this.

Wait... bed?

Jack opened his eyes to look at the room around him, defiantly not Roger's shabby living room, defiantly not Roger's shabby couch. 

Then where he hell was he?!?

"Is everything alright? I can grab you some Advil or ibuprofen if you need," Said a strange voice. Jack's head immediately went to the door, where he saw the blonde from yesterday staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

What

The

FuCk

"Why the hell am I here? And- wait-" Jack started. He looked up at Ralph, suddenly remembering his name, where in his hands was a brown leather wallet. Ralph smirked at Jack's dumbfounded expression and threw the now empty wallet into Jack's limp hands.

"I'll go get you those pills," Ralph said triumphantly, turning to leave the room. Before leaving, he quickly shot back, "And then we'll talk, Merridew."

Jack simply blushed, laid himself back down, and wished for this to both be a dream and reality simultaneously. What had he gotten himself into?

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events of the night before. He knew he wasn't naked, so nothing had happened between Ralph and him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. 

He remembered going out with Roger, and Roger leaving with some timid darker skinned bloke, and a loooooot of drinking. But then how did he end up at Ralph's flat, in Ralph's bed?

The door opening shook him out of his thoughts. 

"I just got you some Advil to relieve whatever pain you may be feeling, Merridew," Ralph told Jack as he handed him the Advil with a cup of water. "Then you can answer my questions, and I can answer any of yours."

Jack stared at his lap.

"How do you know my last name," he asked timidly, almost like a little boy.

Ralph stared into his eyes, and then looked down and blushed. 

"Y-you told me to call you that last night."

"Okay, and what the bloody hell happened last night, huh? Why am I here? Or are you too much of a pussy to fess up?" Jack was practically fuming at this point. Who did this pretty boy think he was?

"Oh name calling you're going to refer to name calling now. I won't answer anything until you tell me why the fuck you stole my wallet yesterday. I was scared bloody shitless! I gave you a place to stay because of your friend, you remember that? So please have a little more chivalry and politeness and I'll answer your questions, after you answer mine. Why did you take my wallet, Jack?" Ralph looked into Jack's cloudy blue eyes, trying to find an answer, or some kind of apology, receiving neither in return.

Jack sighed. He couldn't exactly get out of this one without telling him. Now that was something he really didn't want to do. Time to ass his way out of another one.

"Why should I answer to you, huh? What do I get in return? I don't want accusations or half-assed sympathy," Jack scorned at Ralph. 

Ralph stopped and pondered for a moment, a look of resentment look over his face.

In a small, timid voice, Ralph asked, "Jack, do you live with Roger?"

Jack paled, staring at Ralph's small form. 

"Not... exactly," Jack wasn't up for talking about this. But he hated to see those damn golden eyes looking at him like he was some precious object or scared little bunny rabbit. "You don't need to fucking know about where I live, it's non of your bloody business!"

A guilty look came over Ralph's features, almost feeling bad for the redhead next to him.

"I, look. I just want to help you. I can take you back to your place, and we can just talk. I don't want yelling, and as much as I want answers, I want you to be okay as-well. How's your headache?" Ralph seemed so caring that Jack was lost for words. He didn't want to feel like he was being mothered, but he hadn't had someone looking at him like this in years.

He had to tell the truth now.

He had nobody here with him, non of his gang to back him up. As much as he was the leader, he had strength in numbers. Damn you Ralph.

"...If I tell you why I stole from you, can I leave?" Jack just wanted out. He wasn't used to feeling like this, this warm mixed with cold. He couldn't stand how Ralph was looking at him. He needed an out.

Ralph sighed. 

"If that's what you want, but Jack, I'm only trying to help here," Ralph responded, looking a bit hopeful and, wait, was that a bit of regret?

"My pay recently got cut and I don't have much. I honestly just wanted a drink and didn't have enough to pay for it myself. Pretty sad, huh?" 

A little white lie never hurt anybody.

A small chuckle escaped Ralph. 

"Was that all? Why make such a big fuss then?"

Jack flushed. This whole scenario wouldn't have happened if Roger didn't have such filthy ways. Yeah, it was definitely his fault. 

"Yeah, okay, can I please leave now?" Jack just wanted out right now.

Ralph just looked up at him and asked, "Don't you want the answers to your questions?"

Jack sighed. 

"Not anymore I don't. Just show me to the door and I'll be on my way, thank you very much."

Ralph got up from where he was sitting on the bed and ushered Jack out of the room, to the front door of his flat. It was simple, but very nice, Jack noted. There seemed to be only one bedroom, and if Ralph didn't already have a significant other, he probably lived alone.

They stopped at the door.

"If you want, I can drive you, or at least give you money for the bus," Ralph was staring at Jack with his golden hazel eyes almost pleading. Jack hated the way those eyes made him feel like a guilty little kid.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just be leaving then."

And with that, Jack made his way down the stairs and out of the door.

Freedom.

"Wait-"

Jack turned his head to find Ralph running towards him. Jack stopped in his tracks just as Ralph reached him and pushed something onto his chest.

"Just in case you need another drink in the near future. See you around, Merridew."

And with that, Ralph was gone.

Jack stared down at the 17 euro in his hand. With a flush growing, he turned to leave, wanting to think of his next plan of action, but his mind seemed a bit too fogged up from their reconciliation. 

He'd just go visit Roger.

Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I lost track of time, woops


	5. What do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help

Okay so I just re-read this and it's really effing cringy and overall horrible so I don't think I'm going to continue unless people want me to cause it's real bad. So that's that

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎


End file.
